maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KCCreations
Blocade Rider ranger47 is doing a check user on Slimshady2015 to see if he has the same identity as Angeldominy666. In the meantime, he's blocked here and I'm about to block him over at the MRF too. Regards, Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 19:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Draft it Wiki Hi!!! I was wondering if you wanted to be a admin on Draft it wiki??? Maximum "Max" Ride (talk) 15:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Could you please look at your chat window? MRN left and I need an answer for a question. 18:08, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey there, KC! Sorry I haven't been around a lot the past 2 days -- school kept me busy. Also, did you change the settings from talk page to comments? MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 01:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Saying Hi back Thanks! Back for a while but not sure if I will stay. Thanks anyways! Re: community central message I would not worry about that very much, he will be directed to wikia staff who will not remove the ban unless it violates wikia terms of use. Which it does not. Have you heard from MRN recently? 15:04, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ok, now I;m really sorry that I have been missing out so much... He needs to be taught a lesson... Have you alerted Rider ranger? MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 17:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Also, he wasn't just nagging community central, he's nagging me over here: my w&w talk And I replied that if he keeps on bribing people to lift his block, I will make his block longer...guess I really have to do it then. Happy New Year! Just to wish you a happy new year, and may the years to come fill with joy and success! Sends you online "xoxo" Forever the saying: "live well, laugh often, love much." MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 17:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Tips Hello. This is Shadow, and I would like to know if there is anything I should know about this wiki before I start changing anything other than broken redirects and the lot. Since you seem to be such an expert at this wiki, could you leave me a message? Thanks! ShadowBobcat10 (talk) 01:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) CSS What are you trying to do with the CSS? I would be happy to help you with it. 21:03, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for your message! I'll stick around, for sure - and share the new info I find :) LillyStorm (talk) 17:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow, your CSS is starting to get better than mine. Where are you learning all this? [[User:Rider ranger47|'Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 18:28, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Underage users Actually, there is a global Wikia policy on underage users. Please see w:c:www:Terms_of_use. Thanks! --[[User:Rider ranger47|''' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 02:34, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Don't apologize to me, you did nothing to offend me in any way.--[[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 02:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Something I forgot to ask you... Do you know what MRN was talking about here? w:c:mazerunner:Thread:15861#120 -- [[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 22:40, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Notice Hey there, KC! :D I'm sorry I've been inactive. School has been ''very busy. Anyway, thank you! Appreciate it! ^_^ Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 21:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi KCCreations! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I noticed you are on a few YA book communities so I just wanted to reach out and say hello! Let me know if you ever need some design help or work on your wikis. Also- we recently created this YA Book Wiki footer if you want to add it to any of your wikis. Have a great day! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 19:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ShadowBobcat10 Would you mind if I promoted ShadowBobcat10 to moderator on the MRF wiki? He seems to be one of the main users there and has made around 400 edits. [[User:Rider ranger47| Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 12:59, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Parent Page Heya :) I'm a member of the Special Operations team here at Wikia and was really happy to see that you'd started your Project:ParentPage! I know you've got a lot to do around here, but I was wondering if you had any questions that you needed to ask in order to finish it? If you need any help figuring out how to respond to the various variables in the ParentPage template, just gimme a shout. Unfortunately, I haven't read this series, but I've looked at a '''lot' of book-based ParentPages, so maybe I could steer you towards one that you'd find helpful? Lemme know! Thanks for your great work so far in building this important community! — CzechOut 20:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Cool! Thanks very much for your attention to detail, and for really thinking about the best way to present the info!— CzechOut Hey KC! I set up the basic frame for all of the individual parent pages here... if you get a chance to fill out any information you think is useful, that would be awesome! I'm always here to help if you need anything. Thanks :)! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:33, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey there KC. I'm new to the whole wiki thing. So if u find my statements or comments more out there or annoying plz forgive me. Based on what I have read from u and how others respond to your statements, I kind of picture you as the gal in charge (besides Max that is :P). I hope you can help me settle in here. I am a HUGE fan of The M R series, but I tink this is the only thing that is familiar about all this. What can I say. I'm a bird-kid in a new sky. Or somthin like that :). Plz reply to me on my blog or personal page. Preferably blog. There is something special there for all the MAXies on here. If you like any of my blogs, spread the world plz <:). Gotta fly. Fang2002 FLY ON! Hi again! Thank you for answering me, and on my blog too! I really like the time and care you give for all us MAXies on here XD. Anyway, I'm getting settled in and things are going ok for me but I feel like almost nobody notices and/or cares about my edits, blogs etc. And I think its because of my statements on some topics :(. If you have any advice or if you could read my blogs and spread the word if you like them, I think it would really help me improve my public digi-image on here. Gotta Fly! --Fang2002 (talk) 06:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Fang 20002 FLY ON! Books Finished reading The Angel Experiment and Schools out Forever today. I was impressed at how good the books were. They answered a lot of questions that I had after reading some of the wiki. -- [[User:Rider ranger47| Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 23:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Little Codec What bot framework do you use for Little Codec? It looks like Pywikibot. [[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 11:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Pywikibot and AWB. [[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 12:18, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Merrystar Did you mean this or this? Lol -- [[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 13:05, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- I am so confused right now. What am I missing? [[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 11:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Why do you need more than one bot? -- [[User:Rider ranger47|' Ώ Rider ranger47''']] ］［Talk ］ 15:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC)